The Stone Mesa
Please note that the following story is entirely imaginary, birthed from whatever the heck goes on inside my head. Nonetheless, please, enjoy anyways :) (and please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors, I'm a fast typer) This is something that happened to me just recently. I was a little bit traumatized after the whole experience, but I quickly hopped on this site to tell you all about it... I have been playing Minecraft for several years, and frankly, I've never gotten bored of it. Today, I decided to boot up the game in a customized world on 1.12.2, cause I have rarely tampered with the customizations. I was too lazy to go in and fiddle with all of the settings myself, so I just used the "Good Luck" preset, which I've never used before, and created the world in survival. I spawned in a desert next to two large hills, one of which I climbed to get a good look at the surrounding area. There were no forests in sight, just a bunch of sand, cacti, dead bushes, and lava. Off to a great start... I headed North, hoping I could find SOMETHING, and finally after like five minutes of walking, I spotted some trees in the distance. I began sprinting towards them, but when I got closer, I noticed there were only a few trees in front of...nothing? I ran up to the trees, and sure enough, there was no land at all past them. I look down, expecting it to be one of those chunk errors where the grass is at the bottom and there are a bunch of slimes, but no! It was just the void! I could see the entire face of the cliff I was on going down till bedrock. This isn't the end of the world, is it? My render distance was only 10 chunks, so I turned it up to 16 to see if I could find any land past the gap, but there was nothing. I cranked it up to 24, nothing. Finally at 29, I spotted something in the distance. It was foggy with the distance, but there was definitely something there. I chopped up a ton of the trees that were around, and crafted four stacks and 36 more of planks; a mixture of birch and oak. And with that, I began to build a plank bridge across the massive hole. I was building for a long time before I ran out of planks, but I was getting closer to the thing. I turned around to look at it, and it appeared to be a large mountain. It was mostly made of stone, but there were other stone-like blocks like andesite and granite and diorite. What stuck out to me the most were the gigantic, curved spikes jutting out of the sides of the island, pointing skyward. "Woooah" I had said aloud, and seeing those, I just knew I had to get to that island. I turned around, and was ready to sprint back for more wood, but... The bridge was gone. I sat there for a second, really confused about what just happened. The bridge just...vanished. How? I don't think wooden planks just disappear over time! I turned back around, and there was a stone bridge right there leading to the island. It scared me a little bit when I first saw it, and then I was super confused. Where did that come from? With no other choice, I walked across the bridge to the island, and on the way, I looked down to the bottom of the island, but I couldn't see it. The stone went down forever! I compared it the the world I just bridged from, and sure enough, the stone went way past the bedrock point. How is this possible? I continued to the island anyways, cause I still had no where else to go. Sure, I could quit the game, but why would I want to? I wanted to explore this impossible place. When I arrived, it started out just looking like a plains biome, but made of stone. I didn't bother with the giant spikes because I didn't have a pickaxe, and the stone bridge I just walked off of disappeared just like the wood, so there was definitely no turning back. I started lagging a bunch, so I turned my render distance back down to 10, and proceeded to walk through the place. I looked around, and found lots of plateaus made of layers of stone, diorite, andesite, and granite. They reminded me of the plateaus found in a mesa biome. I was about to head for one of them, when I saw something move in my peripheral vision in the game. I looked over, but based on how the distance fog in Minecraft works, it just hid whatever it was. I sprint-jumped towards where I had seen it, and my jaw dropped when this came into view. It was a massive tree-looking structure, like a real life tree with no leaves. It had an enormous trunk, and its branches spread out wild, I swear it was passing the build height limit...I ran closer, and saw that there were blocks flying around it, like, actually moving around the trunk of the tree. There was no way this was possible in Minecraft, what the heck was going on? Was this a secret new feature in 1.12.2? No way, they'd never have enough time to make something like this, what with planning for and making 1.13 and 1.14... When I walked right up to the tree, I noticed that it definitely was not wood. It was some block I didn't recognize. Its texture looked like cobblestone, but with less lines, and it was brown, and had a greenish tint in some areas. Moss, perhaps? Fortunately, I could mine the block with my hand, and I went to my inventory to see what it was called. When I hovered my cursor over it to see the name tag...well...there was a tag, but no text. Even Minecraft doesn't know what this block is. I put the block my inventory's crafting grid, but nothing showed up. I mined three more, and put one in each slot, which did craft something! This item had a name...sort of. It read "466f7262696464656e204d61676e6574", some gobbly goop of numbers and a few letters, which probably meant nothing special. Its texture was weird, it was mostly a solid brown color, but some corners were red and other corners were blue. I took it out of the slot, and put it in my hotbar. When I held it in my hand, I was immediately launched into the air, and began circling the gigantic tree like those other weird blocks. When I deselected it though, I expected to plummet to my death, but instead, I just stood on top of the block I was previously holding, which was probably twice my avatar's size. I noticed that some other blocks encircling the tree were within jumping distance, and actually, I might be able to reach one of the branches if I climb high enough! I don't mean to brag or anything, but I'd say I'm pretty good at parkour, and that skill definitely paid off when hopping up the giant blocks. It was surprisingly easy, and I eventually got to one of the branches. It was about what I expected; the same unnamed blocks jutting out and spiralling to make an odd branch shape. I did notice, however, that I could climb higher and reach other branches. Jumping back down wasn't an option now because - guess what? - the flying blocks vanished, so jumping down would certainly kill me. I headed up the branches, until I couldn't climb any higher. There were more branches, and the tree did go up higher, but I couldn't find any place for me to jump. When I thought of just abandoning hope, something moved in my peripheral vision. I looked over to where I saw it, but nothing was there...at first. One of the branches that were too high to reach suddenly bent down in front of my very eyes, forming a perfect staircase/ramp to let me climb up. I was stunned for a second, but then I had to act quickly, because the branches below mine began to recede into the tree, and I figured that the one I was on would join that crowd soon. I jumped onto the branch, but before I could hop up higher, the branch bent itself upwards, pointing towards the sky like the spikes surrounding the island, with me being on the top. Now, I was able to jump to the very top of the tree trunk. Thank you, oh kind branch. The inside of the trunk was completely hollow, and it went reeeeally far down. As for the circumference of the tree's trunk top, there was nothing special to see, so coming up here was rather pointless. I turned around, and there was someone...no..someTHING standing there. It was definitely not a normal minecraft skin. It was taller, like an enderman, and incredibly slender. Its arms did not lead to hands, but rather little stubs where they should be. Its legs were bent backwards and visibly boney, and its feet looks like talons, all bloodied up. But its face...oh god, its face...its eyes were so wide like dinner plates, and completely white. It has no nose or nostrils, and it had no bottom jaw, the skin just dangled to its chest, while the top jaw was complete with large pointy teeth, almost like nails. It had two large scratches horizontally engraved into its stomach. It let out a horrifying cry that I'll never forget, and it pushed me down into the trunk of the tree. I jumped back in my seat, but I didn't overreact too much. I was able to look down at where I was falling, which of course was going to be a face full of stone. Instead of dying on impact, however, I smashed the ground beneath me, and I and many blocks of stone fell into a spiral of flashing colors and horrible noises - I had to turn my speakers off. Then, the screen went black, and then the Minecraft loading screen with the dirt background appeared. Text showed up, which read "Building terrain". Did I just get warped to another dimension? No. The screen cut to black again, and then I crashed to my desktop. I stared at my computer for a while, trying to put together what on earth I just witnessed. Then I rubbed my eyes a little, and my head suddenly hurt... ow... the pain won't go away what's happening? Why am I all of a sudden so sleepy? . . . Please note that the following story is entirely imaginary, birthed from whatever the heck goes on inside my head. Nonetheless, please, enjoy anyways :) (and please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors, I'm a fast typer) This is something that happened to me just recently. I was a little bit traumatized after the whole experience, but I quickly hopped on this site to tell you all about it... Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Short Pastas Category:Haunted World